


Fuck these wolves

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Fuck the Game [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Other, Where you chase this girl and ran into a pack of wolves, cursing, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are currently chasing this native woman who is currently running in the trees. And it's in the middle/beginning of winter. As you ran you saw a pack of wolves. </p><p>You were so fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck these wolves

"Woman stop this silly game and come back!" You felt the icy winds hit you in full force while you chase this native woman. As you conutied; you can see Haytham running into a camp. Smiling you brought him a little closer. Looking around you couldn't find her; but you cut into a scene. And what you found was a pack of wolves. 

You're feeling scared and was unsure how to kill these animals. Literally you were unsure. After button smashing as the wolves attacked you. Finally they killed you. 

•Desynchronized•  

It play through the screen. You weren't even angry but it pissed you off greatly. Literally, greatly. Sure enough you have another go. Meeting the same wolves you play it as best as you could. But of course same thing happen. You killed Haytham. 

-Not long after seven tries-

You were so pissed. Literally pissed beyond reasoning. You played it one last time. Doing this; after the cut scene you  immediately ran the opposite way. You ran further out of the stage and finally manage to kill two of the wolves. You felt happy but still pissed thinking wtf.

 

But it seems the game thought it was done being the little shit it was and gave you a break. Smiling for once you saw the next cut scene. After that; it saved; you screamed hallelujah!


End file.
